


Submitting To Fun

by LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, F/M, Family, Friendship, Kinky, lots of OCs but they're only a small part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot/pseuds/LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot
Summary: Megan spent most of her time taking care of everyone else around her. She was used to being in charge and making sure everything got done. But, some of her friends thought she needed a little fun in her life, and Finn Balor decided he was going to be the one to make sure she had it.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Autumn was approaching as the mornings were beginning to have a chill to them. Sometimes the cool weather would creep into the afternoon. The tourist locations were mostly empty with the exception of a few locals. This morning was a chilly one as Megan, her brother, and a few of their friends were gathered by a park bench. They made Mondays their days of relaxation. Through the years, adulthood often got in the way of everyone being together. Between univercity, jobs, relationships, wrestling as quite a few of them did, things were not always consistent. So they would always have some kind of get together on Monday for whoever was available. They usually did carefree activities to blow off some steam. They’d get lunch or go bowling, play a football game, anything that they could just have fun with. 

“Who’s brilliant idea was it to meet outside?” Nick asked as he was slightly shivering standing in only a t-shirt.   
“Your sister’s.” Mason, one of their friends answered.   
“Hey! Don’t get mad at me just because you weren’t smart enough to bring a sweatshirt!” Megan said as she tried to tuck away stray strands of hair that were blowing in the wind.

Nick rubbed his arms trying to keep warm as he saw his sister’s hands cozily tucked away inside the arms of her sweatshirt.

“So what are we going to do today?” Mia asked  
“We could play some mini gold. We haven’t done that in a while.” Ben, Mia’s boyfriend, suggested.  
“You know what else we haven’t done in a while, go to the zoo!” Jordyn exclaimed.  
“We could go for a stroll on the boardwalk and have lunch.” A thick Irish accent suggested behind them. 

Everyone turned around with a look of shock on their faces as they saw Finn Balor standing behind them smiling. He trained at the same place Nick, Mason, and Ben did. They had worked together for a while and within the last few years Finn got picked up by the WWE so they didn’t see him nearly as much as they used to. It was even more rare for him to be able to be a part of their Monday hangouts due to his schedule.

“What are you doing here!” Jordyn asked excitedly.   
“RAW is in South Jersey tonight, and with the draft I got thrown on it last minute. So I thought I’d come see if I could track you guys down” He explained as the group gathered around him.   
“I think that sounds awesome.” Mia stated.  
“I could go for some greasy boardwalk food.” Mason added.   
“We can walk on the beach!” Megan exclaimed.   
“Megan, it’s freezing!” Nick stated.   
“Not if you dress appropriately. Do you see how FInn has his jacket on? And how Jordyn and I Have sweatshirts? We are fine.”  
“She has a point.”  
“Shut up. Let’s just go.” NIck said.  
“I suppose I’ll be driving?” Megan asked.  
“Ya still can’t drive yet?” Finn asked.   
“I can. I just can’t parallel park without running over the cones.” Nick answered. “Apparently, they don’t trust you with a license if you do that.”

Since Nick didn’t have a license and Mason was still saving up for his own car, Megan did a lot of the driving. She would usually carpool them to wrestling training. Since the school was about an hour away she would usually just stay during the practices rather than making it home just to have to turn around and go right back. She would do the same with their shows too once they started performing and help out while there. Since she spent so much time around it, she got close to his friends and ended up making a few girlfriends of her own. 

Everyone got into various vehicles and made their way to the boardwalk. They spent the day chasing seagulls, eating pizza, and riding the roller coaster. They had the whole place almost to themselves. Everyone was running around and acting like carefree teenagers. And Finn loved being back home with his friends. When he was with them, he didn’t stand out, he was just a guy in the crowd.

“That was a lot more fun than I thought it’d be.” Nick commented.   
“It was, but unfortunately I have ta be heading over to the arena now.” Finn said.   
“We’ll get to see you then! We have tickets for tonight!” Mason told him.   
“Oh yeah? Who all is going?” Finn asked.   
“Me and Megan are sitting with Mason.” Nick answered.  
“I’m going and dragging my boyfriend.” Jordyn added.   
“I’m pissed I have to work tonight.” Ben threw in.   
“Oh darn.” Mia said sarcastically. She didn’t really care for wrestling too much herself, but she was always there to support her boyfriend.   
“That sucks Ben. But hey, I’ll text ya guys after the show.” Finn told them. 

After the show was over Finn met up with a few of his friends again in the parking lot.   
“Man, I can’t believe a few years ago we were in some little warehouse down the road from here in front of twenty five people. And now you’re here.” Nick commented.   
“I know. It’s a crazy thing ta think about. I went from three people in Ireland, to twenty five here, to thousands.” Finn agreed. “Just keep on working hard and you two will get here too someday.”  
“You really think?”  
“Oh definitely. You guys work hard. And you’re getting really good. Just have faith.”  
“Wow. Thanks man.” Mason said with a smile as he shook Finn’s hand.  
“Thanks Finn. We’ll see you around soon.” Nick said as he shook his hand as well.   
Finn nodded   
“Yeah. Just keep on going man, and you’ll get here one day too. Remember what I told you.” Finn said and Nick nodded.  
They both began to walk back to Megan’s car as she stayed behind to say goodbye to Finn.   
Nick and Mason started walking back to Megan’s car. She gave Finn a hug before leaving.  
“Make sure you keep those two in line.” Finn said with a chuckle.  
“I try but believe me, it’s not easy.” She replied with a laugh. “You put on a good show tonight.” 

“Man, I’m exhausted. I don’t think I’m gonna be able to get up tomorrow.” Mason stated as he reached Megan’s car.   
“I hear ya, but it’ll be worth it after how good these last few days were.” Nick replied.   
He looked over his shoulder to see how far back Megan was because her car was still locked. He saw her and Finn pull apart from a hug and begin to jog towards her car. Finn smiled as he waved over to them.   
“You guys ready to go?” She asked as she made it to her car.  
“Just waiting on you cupcake.” Mason replied as he opened the back door.  
“Don’t call me that.” Megan told him as she got into the driver’s seat.

Mason had fallen asleep on the ride home, though he would deny that later. Nick was pretty quiet on the car ride. Megan just assumed it was because he was tired so she kept to herself and turned on her music. Thankfully there wasn’t any traffic that late at night and they got to Mason’s place quicker than expected. They dropped him off then continued on the short ride back to the small house that they rented together.

“So.” Nick began now that they were alone in the car. “What’s going on with you and Balor?”  
“What are you talking about?” Megan asked.  
“You two looked pretty chummy back there.” Nick stated.   
“I was hugging him goodbye.”   
“Are you dating him?” Nick asked bluntly.  
“No!”  
“Why don’t I believe that?”  
“Because you’re crazy?” Megan suggested. ”First off, you know I can’t lie to you. You always see through it. Second, if I were dating him I’m pretty sure you’d be aware of it.That’s kind of a hard thing to hide. We’re just friends.”

Nick grunted and sat back in his seat. Megan had some really good points. It may be a part of that weird twin bond they seemed to share, but Megan was never able to lie to him. He always knew when she wasn’t being truthful, even if it wasn’t to him but to their parents or a friend. And he could always tell when something was up with her. And them dating would be a hard thing for both of them to hide, but he knew what he saw. Their hug looked a little too friendly. 

Megan was telling her brother the truth, sort of. She and Finn were friends, but there was a small loophole. They weren’t dating, but they did have a special relationship.

Finn pulled Megan into a hug before they had to go their separate ways.   
“So,” He whispered in her ear. “I have off tomorrow. I’ll be home all day if you wanted ta come over.”  
They pulled apart and Megan looked up at him and smiled.   
“Sure, I’m off tomorrow too. Say around 10:30 after I drop Nick off at work?”  
“See you then.” He said, returning the smile.   
Megan turned around and left him to go back to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time something happened between Finn and Megan it was completely spontaneous. A bunch of people had been spending the day at the beach. It was a warm sunny day that had been filled with volleyball and jumping through waves. The day had been winding down and everyone was getting ready to leave. Megan wandered off to go to the bathroom, but when she came back she couldn’t find anyone she recognized other than Finn. He was sitting in his beach chair with sunglasses on and his legs stretched out along the sand. 

“Hey Finn, have you seen Jordyn anywhere?” Megan asked as she jogged over to him.  
Finn looked up at her and saw the look of slight confusion in her face. Since she was above him, he couldn’t help but see her whole body. She had put a pair of denim shorts over her bathing suit bottoms but was still wearing just her bikini top. Her towel was wrapped around her shoulders and she was carrying her beach bag down by her side.   
“She left a few minutes ago.” He replied.  
“What? She was my ride!” Megan explained.  
“She saw Nick and Mason leaving so she assumed you changed your mind and drove yourself.”  
“No! I came here with Mia and Ben!” Megan sighed. “The one time I decide to not drive myself and this happens.”

Megan began digging in her bag looking for her phone. It was just about dead, but it lasted long enough for her to call her brother.

“Hey, where are you?” She asked.   
“We’re on our way to a bar. We’re gonna grab a few drinks and some dinner.” He answered over the loud music that was playing in the roadway car.  
“Do you think..”  
Nick interrupted her, not able to hear her. “We’re almost there. Text me if you want me to bring you anything home. It’ll be a while though. See ya!”  
And with that he hung up.  
“Great.” Megan said to herself.   
She tried to call Jordyn to see if she could turn around and pick her up. The phone rang a few times but died before Jordyn could answer.  
“Wonderful.” She mumbled.  
“Problem?” Finn asked.  
“Just a few. What are you still doing here?”  
“The traffic on the New York side is horrible this time of day. So I thought I’d stay here and work on my tan until it died down.”  
“I don’t suppose you’d want to kill some time by driving me home?” Megan asked shyly.  
“Well I can’t leave you here now can I? What kind of friend would that make me?” He answered with a big friendly smile.  
“Thank you so much Finn. I’ll give you some gas money or something when we get back to my place.” Megan said relieved.  
“Keep your money.” He said as he folded up his chair.  
“But you;re going out of your way. At least let me get you something to eat since you’ll probably be driving through dinner.”  
“We’ll see when we get there.” He said as he picked the chair up.

They began to walk back to his car together. Riding in the car together was the first time that Megan and Finn were ever really alone together. Usually they were around their other friends or at a show. It was a time they could talk one on one and connect. 

Megan wrapped her towel around her upper body like a blanket. Finn noticed and turned the air conditioning off. She gave him a thankful smile. Finn smiled but then turned his head back to the road. Megan followed suit looking out the window as they drove. He wasn’t used to seeing Megan like this and he wasn’t sure what to think about it. He was used to seeing her at wrestling practice just wearing whatever she was comfortable in helping the guys set things up and move things around. He was used to seeing her run around taking care of everything. He wasn’t used to seeing her in revealing clothes, let alone barely anything. Letting the sun shine on her face, noticing how it tinted her auburn hair a different shade. It’s as if he was really seeing her for the first time. 

“So, what’s something the world doesn’t know about Finn Balor?” Megan asked, starting a conversation.   
“Ah, trying to get me to spill all my secrets and exploit me already huh?” He joked.  
“Of course.”  
Finn laughed. “You probably already know more about me than you realize.”  
“Oh yeah? How so?” Megan asked curiously.   
“You’ve seen me train. You’ve heard my promos. You can learn a lot about someone in this business by the character they play. It’s either who they really are or who they want to be but feel they can’t be in everyday life.”  
“That can’t always be true.”  
“Usually is.”  
“Is it true with you?”  
“Yup.”  
“I don’t believe it.”  
“Why not?” He asked as he glanced over while driving. “I’m a fun loving happy guy.”  
“There is no way your damsel in distress saving goofball self is anything like Prince Devitt.”

That answer caught him off guard. Megan was around wrestling a lot to support her brother and friends, but was never really a fan of it. She grew up with her brother watching it but never really sat down and watched it herself. And Prince Devitt is someone that Megan would have never seen because he only wrestled as that character in Europe and Japan. 

“What do you know about Prince Devitt?”   
She shrugged. “I heard a lot of people talking about him so I looked him up. He’s a cynical egotistical jerk that’ll do whatever it takes to get himself on top.”  
“That is accurate.”  
“There is no way that’s anything like you.”  
“He’s in there. Trust me.”  
“Yeah, I’ll believe it when I see it.” Megan stated as she relaxed back into the seat.  
“Be careful what ya wish for Meg.” He said in a playfully sinister voice.  
“Fine with me. I wouldn’t mind meeting him.”  
“What? How can you want to meet that? He’s a dick.”  
Megan laughed. “I don’t know. I just find the character, interesting I guess. Since he’ll do whatever he has to to get ahead, you never really know what exactly he’ll end up doing. He’s unpredictable. He gains control, takes what he wants, and doesn’t let anyone or anything get in his way.”  
“You really need to get out more Meg.” Finn said, shaking his head as he pulled up in front of her house.   
“You’re not one to talk. You created him!”  
“Fair point.”  
“Still don’t quite understand how you pull it off.” Megan stated as she opened the car door.   
driveway. “Did you want to come in for a little bit?”  
“Nah, I’m good. But I will wait here to make sure you’re not locked out.”   
“God I better not be. That’s all I'd need. Come on, I feel bad. You went out of your way to do me a favor. At least come in and get a snack for the road or something.”

Something in Finn’s head told him he shouldn’t go in. He should just stay in the car, watch her go in, then go home. But after a few moments, he gave in.   
“Alright. If it’ll make ya feel better.”  
He turned off his car and began to follow her across the driveway to her house.   
“Told you you were too nice.” She joked as she opened the front door.

Finn rolled his eyes and followed her inside. It was a small two bedroom one story house. If anyone else would have been home, they would have known. 

“Did they say when they’d be back?” Finn asked as he followed Megan in the kitchen.  
“Not really. He just said they’d probably be a while.” Megan replied as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of cranberry juice. “Want some?”  
“No thanks.” Finn replied as he leaned against a wall.

Megan went to a cabinet and grabbed one of the plastic cups. She set it down on the counter. As she was pouring the juice, she accidentally hit the bottle into the cup. The bottle splashed, and the cup spilled over before tumbling to the floor. Not only was the juice dripping all over the counter and onto the floor, it also got all over Megan’s shorts and she let out a groan.   
“This is not my day. I’ll be right back Finn.”

Megan disappeared into a small hallway off the kitchen where her washer and dryer were. She wanted to put her shorts in right away in hopes of being able to save them. While she was gone, Finn was trying to clean up the mess. She came back into the kitchen to see the juice back in the fridge, the cup in the sink, and him wiping up the floor with some paper towels. 

“Thank you. You really didn’t have to do that.”   
“Don’t mention it.” He said as he stood up to throw away the trash. “At least it was plastic and not glass.”   
“Yeah, that’d have been my luck.” Megan commented as she ran her hand through her hair.

Finn was trying hard not to stare at her as she stood there. She had decided on not going to get replacement clothes. She was just going to end up in the shower when he left and she didn’t want to dirty more clothes. Besides, it was just Finn, and he had seen her in the bathing suit all day. She didn’t think this was any different than earlier, but he thought differently.   
“Between being abandoned at the beach, possibly ruining my favorite shorts, this guy canceling on me for the fourth time, and being left on my own with no plan for dinner, you’ve been about the only positive part of my day. If it weren’t for you I’d probably still be at the beach begging someone to borrow a phone charger.”  
“It could have been worse. You could have been bitten by a shark.”  
“You’re stretching real hard to find positivity here Balor.” Megan said as she placed her hands on her hips.  
“Okay, you didn’t get bad sunburn?” He tried again.  
“Okay, I’ll give you that one. But if it weren’t for you bringing me home I’d have ended up with it.” She said with a smile as she began filling up her cup with water. “At least if I drop it again, it won’t stain.”  
Finn chuckled. “So, four times huh?” He found himself asking before he could stop himself.   
“Yup. He told me last night our rescheduled date had to be postponed, so he was supposed to come to the beach with us today. He texted me this morning and told me that something came up and wanted to know if we could meet up tonight.”  
“What’s you tell him?”  
“Nothing. I ignored it. I just couldn’t deal with it at the time.”  
“I guess he’s not getting lucky anytime soon then.” Finn said with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood.  
Megan laughed. “Not anymore. Maybe I should text him back and tell him that someone else showed up and whatever I was going to do to him I’ll do with you since you’re the one that saved me.”

Megan began drinking her water as Finn tried to stifle a growl in his throat. She was just joking, but his mind couldn’t help but wander. And once again his mouth began speaking before his mind could step in.  
“Maybe we should take a picture together and send it to him to make him jealous.”  
“It’d serve him right.” She giggled.   
“Well, I should probably get going.”   
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But if you are, I did promise you a snack for the road. Let’s see what I have.”  
Megan turned to open up some cabinets to see what they still had. Finn walked across the room to stand by her, not that she had noticed. She stood up on her toes to try and push things around and see what was in there, and Finn couldn’t help but admire the way her ass was sticking out and his thoughts of leaving were slowly slipping his mind. 

“There’s not really much in here that you can take, other than some chips or graham crackers. I could see what we have to make sandwiches.”

She turned around and was surprised to see what she was face to face with Finn. Well, more like face to neck with his height. She noticed that his eyes were more intense than they were moments ago. Megan found herself swallowing hard being in between Finn and her counter. Suddenly she was nervous around Finn. Not that she thought he would hurt her. There was just a change in his demeanor that she couldn’t put her finger on.   
“I think I know what I want.” He stated as his fingers toyed with the strings on her bathing suit bottoms. Luckily for him Megan had been staring so intently at his eyes that she didn’t even seem to notice.   
“Wh, what is that?”  
A sly smile spread across his face causing a chill down her spine. “I was thinking we could eat out.”

Finn had untied the bottom of her bikini and it had fallen to the side. He dropped to his knees in front of her. He lightly gripped onto her thighs pushing them apart and took a slow lick along her slit. Megan gasped and gripped onto the edge of the counter behind her. 

This was just about the last thing Megan expected to happen today. Sure she thought Finn was an attractive guy, but she never saw him as anything other than a friend. And she was pretty sure that he felt the same. But right now, what he was doing felt too good for her to try and form a valid thought. And she was so frustrated with everything that had happened today that she was just enjoying it. Her head fell back as his tongue began circling her clit as small moans began to escape her lips. As his teeth lightly grazed her swollen nub, Megan yelped and reached out running her fingers through Finn’s hair. Without stopping the assault with his tongue, he reached out grabbing her by the wrist and moving it back to the counter.

“Oh God, Finn.” She moaned as the speed of his tongue picked up. 

Finn pulled his mouth away causing Megan to whine in protest. He stood back up in front of her. Before she was able to question why he stopped, he began running his fingers through her now wet folds. Her eyes fluttered closed again as she tried to raise her leg giving him better access. He ghosted his fingers over her hole as his thumb pressed against her clit, gently rubbing it. Finn leaned down by her exposed neck nipping teasingly at it before moving his lips to her ear. 

“You needed this, didn’t you Megan.”  
“Yes.” She moaned.  
“You need someone to come in and take control over you for a change, huh?”   
Megan nodded. Finn sped up the pace with his fingers. Megan bit her lip trying to keep herself quiet.   
“Do you want me to stop?” He asked.  
“God no. Please don’t stop.” Megan pleaded.

Finn’s smirk grew as he sunk his teeth into her neck. He began kissing up to her jaw line, no doubt going to leave a mark. He was moving his fingers at a slow pace. He brought his free hand up to her breast, first squeezing it overtop of the bathing suit causing Megan to moan louder. His fingers slipped passed the fabric and began to pinch and tease her nipple. She began bucking her hips trying to get more friction she desperately needed. 

“Eager are we?” He chuckled. 

Megan’s nipples were now hard little nubs that Finn was rolling between his fingers. She would yelp in pleasure whenever he pinched. Megan reached her arms around Finn trying to find something else to grab onto and pull him closer. As he bit down on the sweet spot of her neck again she couldn’t help but rake her nails down his back. A small growl escaped Finn and he couldn’t help but thrusting himself forward.

“Put them back and keep them there. If you move them again, I’ll stop.” 

Finn spoke in a threatening tone, but not one that scared her. Something about the tone of his voice excited her more and she felt the sensitive place between her legs begin to throb. Megan tried to hold in her whimper as she placed her hands back onto holding the edge of the counter.

“Good girl.” He stated while he ran his hand down her body.   
“Finn, please.” She begged.

He quickly dropped to his knees again, this time throwing Megan’s leg over his shoulder. He used his fingers to gently rub around her pussy before spreading her lips exposing her clit. He dove his head in licking a few times before beginning to suck on the sensitive nub. She gripped onto the counter harder than she thought possible. Her head was thrown back as she was almost screaming at the pleasure he was giving her. Two fingers from his other hand found their way inside of her, curling and quickly finding her g spot. He massaged it while his tongue never stopped. Megan wasn’t able to hold back anymore and began mumbling a string of curses as she came. Her body soon went limp as she held herself up on the counter, breathing heavily. Finn stood back up and watched Megan as she tried to catch her breath and began to feel guilty. Now that this was over, his head was suddenly clear and he felt like he had just taken advantage of one friend while betraying another. He was also getting angry at himself for letting himself lose control.

“I should uh, probably get back on the road.” He said avoiding any eye contact.  
“You don’t have to leave.” Megan told him.  
“Yes I do. I lost control. This shouldn’t have happened. I’m sorry.” He said as he turned his back to her, unable to look at her.   
Megan reached out and lightly grabbed his shoulder. “Hold on, what are you sorry for?”  
“This. I shouldn’t have come onto you like that. I should have left. And what will Nick say…”  
“Whoa, hang on for a second. Nick doesn’t have anything to do with this.”  
“Won’t he feel like I went behind his back with his sister?” Finn said with a tinge of anger in his voice.  
“Well did you plan on telling him? Because I wasn’t going to.” Megan said, trying to comfort him. She could tell that he was beating himself up. “Quite frankly this is none of his business.”  
“I guess that’s true.” He said slightly turning around back to her, but kept his head down. “But I was kind of forceful.”  
“Did I ask you to stop?” Megan asked.  
“No.”  
“Did you ask me if I wanted you to stop?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then you’re fine. I kind of liked it actually.” She admitted. 

Finn finally brought his head up a bit with a small smile.  
“Still, this wasn’t a good idea. I didn’t think and let myself do things I shouldn’t have. I’m really trying to focus on my job right now with the push they’re giving me, and I’m not always around, I wasn’t looking for anything serious and shouldn’t have brought this on you.” He tried to explain nervously, hoping he was finding the right words.   
“I’m not really looking for that either right now.” She told him. “I mean, I’m dating and stuff, yeah. But I’m not looking to jump right into something serious. And to be honest, I never thought of us dating. I just really needed what happened today and let myself enjoy it as much as you did.”

Megan took his hand and looked at him. She saw the gentleness to his face had returned. “I’m not looking to start dating you or stalking you around and clinging to you. I just needed the distraction and release.” She began to trace his abs with her finger. “I still do, if you’re willing.”

She saw a spark light up in his eyes. She slowly traced down his stomach and moved her hand into his bathing suit. She took hold of his hard cock and squeezed it. She bit her lower lip feeling the size of him in her hand. She thought because of how he looked in his wrestling gear that he was big, but now feeling it in her hand she had confirmation. Finn groaned and closed his eyes.

“Megan, I’m not sure I’ll be able to control myself with you.” He warned.  
“So don’t.” She replied in a lust filled voice as she began stroking him.   
His hand reached up tangling his fingers in her hair as if he needed something to hold on to. “I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into.”  
“So why don’t you show me.”  
“Are you sure, that’s what you want.” He said in several breaths as she stroked him a bit faster.   
“Mmhmm.”

Finn grabbed her wrist pulling her hand out of his bathing suit. With one hand still tangled in her hair, his other grabbed her hip and thrust himself forward on her. She was still stuck between him and the counter. She could feel his erection through his bathing suit against her bare skin. She tried to rub against his crotch.

“You want me to fuck you? Right here? Right now?”  
“Yes.” She moaned.  
“Even though anyone could come home at any time and see us?” He asied, a hint of danger in his voice as he continued to tease her.   
“Yes Finn. Please.”  
“I like the way you beg.” He smirked as the fingers in her hair gripped tighter. “Get used to it, because I’m going to show you where Prince Devitt is hiding.”


	3. Chapter 3

The friendship between Megan and Finn didn’t change much after that night, just like they agreed. Whenever they were together with their friends, they acted as they always did. But if either one of them wanted to blow off some steam, they’d discreetly find a way to let the other one know and find some time to be alone. For Finn, this was a big stress reliever. It was difficult for him to find someone to be with. He was getting more well known and quickly becoming WWE’s poster “good boy”. The guy that always had a friendly smile on his face, who made people laugh, and was inclusive of everyone. However in the bedroom, some of his interests contradicted that and were for lack of a better term, unusual. The chances of him finding a girl while on the road who would be into the same things as him, and keep their mouth shut about it, were slim to none. If anything got out, some of his activities could be misconstrued. It could easily ruin his image thus ruining him and everything he spent his life working for. However he seemed to finally find someone he could share his desires with in Megan. She was someone who liked the same things as him, was just as adventurous as him, and most importantly someone he trusted. Advertising their current situation was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

A few months had gone by, and the usual group was gathered together one afternoon having something to eat before heading out to a show. They would usually all carpool together. And tonight they had the pleasure of Finn being there as well. He liked to pop into shows every once in a while and see how the people he worked with were doing and progressing.

“All I’m saying is maybe you wouldn’t be so uptight if you had a boyfriend.” Mason stated as he shoved a mouthful of food into his face.  
“Maybe I wouldn’t be so uptight if I didn’t have to take care of everyone!” Megan retorted.   
“You need to have some fun in your life sis.” Nick said.  
“When would you like me to do that? Between work, chauffeuring you two around, cooking, and shopping I don’t have much time left!”  
“She has a point.” Mia supported. “I mean honestly, how many of you were actually going to clean up after yourselves before you left tonight?”  
“Thank you.”  
“Sounds to me like you need to find someone who will be an equal partner and someone who also understands that you need time to yourself.” Finn added in.  
“No way Balor. You’re not dating my sister.” Nick said in a defensive tone.  
“Hadn’t planned on it mate. She’s not my time.” He replied.   
“Gee. Thanks. You two do know I’m standing here, right?” Megan spoke up.  
“We’re aware. Just throwing it out there. Ya need to look for someone who wants ta help ya and is okay with time apart.”  
“Well this has been fun. I’m leaving now. Anyone riding with me get your stuff and let's go.” Megan announced as she walked out of the kitchen.   
“But I’m not done eating yet!” Mason yelled after her.  
“Then find another ride!” She yelled back as she walked out the front door.

Megan didn’t talk on the ride over. She gripped the steering wheel grumbling under her breath along the way. She didn’t even want to go to the show anymore, but she didn’t want to sit at home by herself and stew in her anger either. At least still going would keep her mind off of things and she could be around some friends. She was used to Mason’s stupid comments, but for Nick to jump in and try and say who she can and can’t date upset her. Then Finn making the comments that he did really set her off. 

Before the show started, Megan was standing around with Mia and Jordyn talking about some frustrations and blowing off some steam. Her friends were talking with her and cracking some jokes, making her laugh a bit. They were trying to help her enjoy herself while being there. Out of the corner of their eye they saw a guy, looking to be around their age, standing around some people glancing over at them here and there. Eventually, he left the group he was hanging out with and walked over to the three women. 

“You lovely ladies seem to be having a nice time.” He said to them, seeming quite friendly.  
“We always do.” Mia said with a smile.   
“Not too often I see a lot of women at the shows I go to.” He said trying to start a conversation rather than sound condescending.   
“I’m usually here to support my boyfriend.” Mia said as she was wearing one of Ben’s shirts. “But I usually hang out by the merch table and try to stay out of the way.”  
“Ah, I see.”  
“Mia.” She introduced herself extending her hand.  
“Scott.” He said as he shook it.  
“I’m usually here. But I either sit alone and talk with the people around me or I’m with Megan if she’s here.” Jordyn stated. “Unlike these two I actually like wrestling.” She laughed.   
“So that makes you Megan I suppose? If you don’t like wrestling, what brings you here?” He questioned.   
“I’m just a glorified taxi cab.” Megan replied with a laugh.   
“For your boyfriend?” He asked.  
“No!” Mia answered for her. “She drives her brother, his friend, and sometimes Jordyn because her boyfriend doesn’t really like to come. No boyfriend.”  
“Is that so?” He asked with a small smile. 

Megan couldn’t help but have a small smile form from her lips. It felt nice to have someone new seem interested in her. They all spent a few minutes talking, getting along. Scott seemed to be flirting with Megan, and she wasn’t stopping him. Mia was smiling from the side happy that she didn’t have to push it too much. They seemed to be hitting it off pretty well, but then Scott stopped talking mid sentence when he saw Finn Balor standing by the merch table behind the girls. 

“Holy shit.” He said to himself.   
“What?” Jordyn asked, somewhat concerned.   
“I heard rumors he was around here somewhere tonight, but I didn’t think he’d actually be at the show.” Scott told them, slightly star struck. 

Finn must have noticed Scott staring at him because he began walking into the small group’s direction with his signature big smile and a friendly hello.

“Finn, it’s nice to meet you! I’m a big fan.” Scott said, shaking his hand.  
“Thanks so much. Always happy to meet someone who appreciates my work.”  
“Would you mind if I got a picture?” Scott asked.  
“Sure, no problem.” Finn replied while still smiling.  
Scott took his phone out and handed it to Megan. “Megan, would you mind?”  
“Sure.”  
Finn and Scott posed for the picture, then Megan handed Scott back his phone.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt you guys, but do you think I could borrow you for a minute?” Finn asked as he looked at Megan.   
“Yeah sure, excuse me.” Megan said politely.

Megan walked a few steps away from her friends with Finn so they could talk somewhat privately. “What’s up?”  
“What are you doing?” He asked.  
“Attempting to have a good time ater the Megan bashing session. Why? Isn’t that what I’m supposed to be doing?” She asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
“I mean with him.”  
“I’m sorry, but weren't you all literally just telling me I needed to find a guy and have fun?”   
“Yes. But he is not the guy.”   
“Excuse me?”  
“He’s just using you to try and get laid.”  
Megan couldn’t hold back her laugh. “Like you’re one to talk.”  
“That’s different. He’s a scumbag. He walked over to a group of women, found the single one, and began working her over.”  
“You’re unbelievable.” Megan stated while shaking her head.   
“If you didn’t think he was trying ta use ya before, wait till ya see how attached he is to you after seeing us talk.”  
“Thanks so much for trying to look out for my well being Finn, but I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself.”   
Finn chuckled to himself. “Keep telling yourself that sweetheart. Keep thinking you can take care of yourself better than I can.”  
“Go fuck yourself Balor.”   
“Just remember darlin’, you might end up leaving with him, but you’ll be coming with me.”

Finn walked off leaving Megan even more flustered and angry than when she arrived at the building. She went to go back to her friends and Scott trying to hide her frustrations.

“What was that about?” Scott asked curiously.  
“He used to train with my brother. He was just asking me about something from earlier.” Megan answered stringing together a few half truths.   
“Ah, interesting.”  
“More like annoying.”  
“Hey guys, we better get to our seats. The show’s gonna start soon.” Mia interjected.  
“Good idea.” Jordyn agreed.   
“Megan, did you want to sit together?” Scott asked.   
“I’d like that.”

Scott sat with Megan, Mia, and Jordyn through the show. They enjoyed small talk as they watched everything happening during the night. Megan didn’t see Finn again, she didn’t know where he was sitting, but she had a feeling he had an eye on her somewhere. Scott joined in cheering for Nick and their friends. After the show, most of the fans had left and the wrestlers began coming out all changed and getting ready to leave. Scott was still there being he was still sticking close with Megan.

“You guys all did a great job.” He said once they all came over.  
“Thanks man.” Ben said to him.   
“Guys this is Scott. He’s been hanging out with us tonight.” Megan introduced.   
The guys either nodded or smiled at him, clearly drained from the show.   
“So what’s the plan now?” Finn asked.  
“Food!” Mason answered.  
“Do you do anything other than eat?” Mia asked.  
“Sleep.”   
Mia just shook her head.  
“You guys have fun. Scott and I are going to go out and get something to eat.” Megan told them.   
“Well if they’re all going to get something to eat, we could go with them.” Scott suggested.  
“But I thought it was going to be just us.” Megan whispered to him. “Getting to know each other. I wouldn’t expect you to spend that time around a bunch of people you don’t even know.”  
“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss hanging out with these guys. Especially if Balor is gonna be there. We can always hook up later on.” He whispered back.  
Megan’s mouth dropped open slightly in disbelief.   
“I think we might head home. I have an early start tomorrow and that match took a lot out of me.” Ben stated.   
“That actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Nick agreed. “Finn, are you going to drive home tonight or did you want to stay with us?”  
“Crashing at your place would be great actually, thanks.”  
“Guess it’s just me and you Mason. Where do you want to eat?” Jordyn asked.   
“I guess we’re going back to your place then?” Scott asked Megan.  
“No.”   
“I’m not so sure that would be a good idea. Our place is small, I’m exhausted, and Finn’s gonna be on the couch.” Nick added.   
He felt a bit weary about having some fan from a show he just met back at his house. Plus the fact his sister said no so quickly, he wanted to back her up.   
“We’ll keep him company. Or just hang out in Megan’s room.”   
“Excuse me? Says who?” Megan asked with anger in her voice. “I’ve known you for three hours and you think I’m just gonna bring you back to my room? Especially after what you just said to me? You can go spend the night by yourself.” 

Megan turned away from the group and walked out of the building and out to her car. She was so disgusted at Scott. And she was incredibly annoyed at the fact that Finn was right. She couldn’t face him right now either. Mia quickly followed her outside and got to Megan before she got inside her car.   
“Are you alight?”  
“Not really.” Megan answered honestly.   
“I’m sorry Meg. He was a real jerk. If I had known that I wouldn’t have pointed out that you were single and let him sit with us.”  
“It’s not your fault.”   
“Did you want to talk?”  
“No, not really.”  
“Did you want to go out? Just us girls and have some drinks and dance and have a good time? I can drop Ben off at home and we can text Jordyn to meet us when she’s done eating.” Mia suggested.   
Megan thought for a moment. “You know what, that actually sounds good.”  
“Awesome! I’ll drop him off and get changed and then I’ll meet you at the club on 22nd.”  
“Okay, I’ll do the same,” Megan replied as everyone else was coming out of the building. 

Megan didn’t wait to meet them, she just got into her car. Nick said a quick goodbye and ran over to her car and got in.   
“Hey, you okay?” He asked after he shut the door.   
“Yeah, I’m good. I just can’t believe the nerve of some people.”  
“I know. If we were just out on the street somewhere and not at wrestling I would’ve punched him in the face. But I’m proud of how you handled it.”  
Megan smiled slightly. Hearing those kind words from her brother made her feel like less of a bitch. And it accented what he was saying earlier. He wasn’t trying to control her life, he was just looking out for her. “Thanks.”  
“And I’m sorry for earlier. You’re right. I’ll try to be less lazy around the house and take care of more.”  
“Thanks Nick. It’s not that big of a deal, I was just mad. But a little more help would be nice. I’m not your mom you know.”  
“I know. I know. I’ll step it up.”  
“Thanks. Now let’s get out of here. I have plans.”

They drove home with Finn following. She pulled into the driveway and he parked on the street out front. Megan said goodnight to Nick then went into her room to get changed. Nick and Finn walked in together. Nick was grabbing some things that Finn would need for the night, then went off to bed himself. Megan emerged several minutes later in a short black dress with black high heels. She knew seeing her in that outfit would set Finn off, and she got a great deal of satisfaction knowing he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Where are you going?” Finn asked, arching an eyebrow.  
“Out for some drinks with the girls.” She replied as she was putting her phone and wallet into a small matching clutch. “Don’t wait up!”

She walked out the door before Finn had a chance to reply. He would be asleep by the time she got home. Nick was going to be taking on more responsibility around the house. And she was out for a much needed girls night. Maybe this would all turn around after all.

The girls had a few drinks and had a great time dancing. They mostly danced with each other but every once in a while Megan would dance with a guy who came up to her. She wasn’t looking to go home with anyone after everything from the day, but dancing with them and maybe taking a phone number wouldn’t hurt. She pulled back up to her house around 1:30 in the morning. She tried to unlock the front door as quietly as she could so she wouldn’t disturb anyone. The house was dark when she opened the door, just as she thought it would be. She lightly closed the door behind her and locked it as she began to tiptoe down the hallway.

“You’re home early.” An Irish accent stated from the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jesus Finn.” Megan remarked startled.Squinting her eyes in the dark she could see the profile of him sitting on the couch. “What are you still doing up?”  
He got up off the couch and began walking over to her. “Must not have had that good of a time if you’re home this early.”  
“Actually, I had a great time. And most normal people would call this pretty late.” Megan whispered as she crossed her arms over her chest.   
Not that Megan was doing it on purpose, but her crossing her arms pushed her chest up a bit more and being close enough to her now that he could see, it's something that Finn definitely noticed. He stopped himself from licking his lips, not wanting to show any loss of power.  
“Well ya didn’t get lucky.” He stated quietly as he mimicked her actions. You’re home way too early to be coming from someone else’s place. And you didn’t bring anyone home with ya.”  
“Plenty of time for a quicky in the car.” She said quietly, flashing a smile. “Now if you’ll excuse me, it’s been a long day and I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

Megan turned away from Finn and walked towards her bedroom, unaware that Finn was silently following her. She had just opened her bedroom door and was about to step inside when he made his presence known. He reached up grabbing her by the hair and roughly pulled her against him. Megan let out oan involuntary moan as he pulled her flush against his care chest. One of her hands reached up to where he was holding her, and another went to grab onto her doorway to steady herself from her knees buckling. Finn knew what getting her hair pulled did to her. She heard a quiet but deep chuckle in her ear and goosebumps spread throughout her body.  
“Since that was your reaction I’m assuming your car scenario didn’t actually happen.” He whispered harshly into her ear.

Finn lightly shoved her into her room, walking in after her and closing the door behind him. Megan stood in front of him trying to compose herself.   
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She whispered as angrially as she could.  
“Is it so wrong to ask my friend how her night went when she gets home?”  
“What do you care? I’m not your type anyway.” She reminded.

Finn reached out and gently took her hands. “As a girlfriend, no. You’re not.” He quickly pushed her backwards until she hit the wall behind her, taking her hands and holding them onto the wall by her head. “But in the bedroom you’re fucking perfect.”

Megan struggled against him, trying to get her arms free. But he was so much stronger than her. He was able to move her hands and hold both of her wrists above her head with one hand.  
“Finn, let go.”   
His icy blue glare sent shivers down her spine. The moon was shining through the window and hit him so she could see the devious smirk on his face as his free hand lightly traced fingers down her body. “You know that's not how this works.”

His fingers lightly traced the inside of her thigh, just going beyond the hem of her dress. It didn’t help that the already short skirt of it had ridden up due to her struggling against him. She had worn it to piss him off, and was mentally cursing herself for it now. Her breathing hitched as his fingers climbed higher and began lightly tracing the outline of her panties. He was slowly driving her crazy, even though she did not want to admit it. When he reached her ass, he squeezed it hard, digging his fingers into her soft flesh through the fabric. Megan jumped causing Finn to growl lowly in his throat. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and quickly yanked them down. Megan gasped at his sudden action, feeling the cool air hitting her. She was slightly worried now that there was no barrier between her and Finn, and he’d be able to feel just how wet he was making her. 

“Do I need to remind you that my brother is right down the hall?” Megan whispered with a sly smile of her own.   
With everything Finn was doing, he must have forgotten that they didn’t currently have the house to themselves. And the only thing that seperated her room from Nick’s was a small bathroom between them. She thought she would finally get the better of Finn, but the devilish smile he wore never left his face.   
“I suggest you try to keep quiet then.” He retorted.

Without warning he inserted two fingers inside her core. He started out pumping them roughly before finding her sweet spot and massaging it. Megan’s head fell back against the wall as moans escaped her lips. She tried to buck her hips up against him.  
“Ah ah. Better calm down with that unless you want to be heard.” Finn pointed out in a whisper before using his thumb to rub against her clit. 

Megan bit her lip trying to keep the noises from escaping, but everyone once in a while a whimper would slip out. Usually, Finn wasn’t one to enjoy a quiet love making session. He loved all noises, and the dirty talk, and the screaming. But he did find himself getting a thrill out of the fact that no matter what he did to Megan she had to try to keep quiet. He began thinking of all the things he could do to her that would normally make her cry out. When he saw she was starting to have a difficult time, he slowed the pace of his fingers down. 

“I don’t recall inviting you in here.” Megan said between breaths.  
“I don’t recall you asking me to leave.” Finn retorted.

Before Megan was able to say something else, he gripped the hold on her wrists tighter and leaned in kissing the sensitive spot on her neck. Her eyes fluttered close as she enjoyed the feeling, before he sunk his teeth into her making her clench everything in her body trying to keep her noises low. She didn’t know how he did it, but no matter how hard she tried Finn always found a way to get the better of her and break her. Not that she complained.

“Ahh, F, Finn…”   
Megan was having a harder and harder time keeping quiet as he messaged her g-spot faster again while kissing along her neck.   
“It’s a shame we don't have some toys from my place. I’d be able to gag you then this wouldn’t be a problem. I could do whatever I wanted and you couldn’t do a damn thing about it.”

Finn could feel her walls clamping around his fingers and pulled them out causing her to whine. He released her wrists and placed a hand over her mouth to remind her to keep quiet.  
“Why don’t you go over to the bed and take off your dress.” He said to her in more of a commanding tone rather than a suggestion.  
He removed his hand and stepped back, finally allowing some space in between the two. But even though Megan struggled to get out of that same spot earlier, she didn’t move now.   
“If that’s what you want so bad why don’t you make me.” She challenged.  
Finn cocked his head at her response. “Okay.”  
He reached out, wrapping his hand around her throat and pushed her back up against the wall. He wasn’t going to hurt her, but he was using enough force to minorly restrict her airway. Her hands automatically came up to grab his wrists. holding her up to the wall.  
“If you want to be able to wear it again, get your ass over there and take it off. Otherwise I’m ripping it off of you.”

He released her again and she did as she was told. She stood next to the bed and let the dress drop slowly down to her feet, leaving her naked. She didn’t make any effort to move or attempt to cover up. She knew that he would tell her whatever she was supposed to do next, and doing something without warning would warrant some kind of punishment. And with how he was already being tonight, she wasn’t sure she would be able to take it.

Finn walked over, slowly circling her like she was his prey. The moonlight was highlighting different areas of her body as he walked around her. He was admiring it, running a bare hand across her ass as he walked. He would have loved to give it a hard smack but he knew the noise of it, and her in response, would be too loud. That would have to wait until later. As he walked around the front of her, his hand glided across her breasts, stopping to pinch her nipple. Megan flinched, but kept still.  
“You were so wet Megan. My fingers are still dripping.” He said lowly. “Who did that to you huh?”  
“You.” She whispered in a breathy voice.  
He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up. “I didn’t hear you.” He said through clenched teeth.   
“You, sir.” Megan moaned.   
Finn grinned as he began rolling her nipple between her finger and thumb. He still had a tight grip on her hair. Megan tried clenching her thighs together trying to get some sort of friction.   
“You like that?”  
“Yes.” She moaned, her eyes fluttering closed.  
“Bet you’d like it even better if I used my mouth.” He stated, pinching harder. “Would you like me to do that Megan?”  
Megan bit her lip as she tried to think of a proper response.   
“Do whatever you want to me Finn.”

Finn smirked, clearly happy with her reply. He sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her down onto his lap facing him. Her knees were on either side of his legs, leaving her exposed to him. He leaned in, licking circles around her nipple, gently at first. Every once in a while he would lay it flat and lick across causing her whole body to shutter. He would switch back and forth, teasing the other with his hand. Megan wrapped her arms around his neck trying to hold herself in place. When he nibbled she arched forward and clawed her nails down his back.   
“God Balor.”  
Finn ran his hands up her thighs, careful to stop just below where she was aching to be touched, wetness dripping down into the space between them. She groaned when he dug his nails into her flesh.  
“Don’t think I didn’t notice you trying to squeeze those pretty little legs together earlier.” He never missed anything, even in a dimly lit room during a completely unplanned session. “I can’t punish you the way I want to, so I’ll be nice and let it go this time. But don’t push it.”  
“Th, thank y,you sir.” She stuttered.  
“You better keep them spread the rest of the night though. No matter what you’re doing. Or else you’re going to have to force me to get creative, understand?” He asked as he pinched her clit for emphasis.  
Megan tried to hold in her yelp, but some of it escaped her. “Yes sir.”  
“Good. Now why don’t you be a good girl and get on your knees.” He told her in a seductive voice.

Megan slid off his lap and onto the floor in front of him, kneeling on her knees making sure to keep them apart. She looked up into his light eyes as she took as much of him in her mouth as she could. He growled at the lustful look in her eyes as she bobbed her head on his cock. Megan knew just the right places to swirl her tongue on the head of his cock, and when to do it. The warm wetness of her mouth disappeared slightly as she grazed him with her teeth.   
“Fuck Megan. Just like that baby.”   
She picked up her pace a bit after hearing him praise her. He bucked his hips further into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat causing her to slightly choke. But the vibrations it sent around his dick caused his eyes to close for the first time. Quickly after that he yanked her off of him by the hair. She looked concerned.

“You did so good Megan I just might reward you. Get on the bed.”   
“How sir?” Megan asked from her position still on her knees.   
He smiled at her with a wicked grin, even more excited that she asked him first. “On your back sweetheart. Keep those legs spread.”

Megan stood up and went to lay down her bed, resting her head on the pillows. She watched him as he stood off and removed his pajama pants before climbing onto the bed with her. He looked down at her as she anticipated what he would do. Finn always had great control of his bdy. As hard as he was, he wanted to watch her squirm, and he was able to. He crawled in between her legs slowly, slightly sitting up on his knees. He scanned her body while taking hold of his dick stroking it slowly. Megan bit her lip watching him. 

“See somethin ya like?”  
Megan nodded.  
“Well since ya didn’t answer me, I guess not.”  
“Yes, sir. I do. Fuck me, please.”   
A fire would light up in his eyes whenever she begged. He slammed into her, inserting all of himself at once. Megan arched her back as she gripped onto the sheets. Finn gripped onto her hips roughly as he began thrusting at a slow pace. He enjoyed watching her trying to hold her moans back, watching her attempt to match his movements and failing while he held onto her. He could see the beads of sweat glistening on her chest.   
“Finn, harder, please.” She begged in a hoarse whisper.  
“Like this?” He asked as he pulled almost all the way out of her before slamming into her again.   
Megan groaned. He was so big it felt like he was hitting every spot inside of her with every movement he made. He began to pick up his pace, just a bit. Enough to get her closer to the edge but not enough to push her over. Finn grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him while he bent down to be closer to his face. All without ceasing his hips. 

“Do you remember what I told you earlier?” He growled in her ear as his thrusts got rougher.  
“Yes.” She moaned.   
He grabbed her ass, pulling her hips up slightly allowing him to hit her at a different angle. “I want you to tell me.”  
“That even if I left with him, I’d be cumming with you.”  
“Is that what you want?”  
“Yes. Yes. Please Finn, please let me cum.”

Hearing her beg caused his movements to increase. He reached down her body until he found her clit and began circling it with the same speed he was thrusting. He could feel her body began to tremble as she reached up to hold onto him.   
“Cum for me.” He demanded.

Finn crashed his lips down onto her trying to silence the scream he knew she wouldn’t be able to hold in. His movements became sloppy as he groaned while he came while she was riding out her high. They stayed tangled together for a few moments while trying to catch their breath. He looked down at her as she was still breathing heavily.

“You should probably get out of here before Nick wakes up to use the bathroom and finds you missing.” She told him.   
“Kicking me out already huh?” Finn chuckled.  
“You’re the one who chose to invade somewhere you weren’t invited.” She reminded.  
“Yeah yeah.” FInn said as he climbed out from between her legs and off the bed.   
“Besides, I’m still mad at you.” Megan stated as she sat up.  
“Oh come on. How can you still be mad after that?” He asked as he put his pajama pants back on.   
“Pretty easily actually.”

Finn smirked, pretty sure she was just kidding. He sat back down on the bed next to her, grabbed her by the back of the neck, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The kiss was hard, yet gentle. Megan rested her hand on his chest as he allowed her tongue to take control in their mouths. She melted into this rare kiss. A few moments later, they pulled apart.

“Forgive me now?”  
“Yeah I guess. Just stop meddling in my life.”  
“Not when I’m right.” He smirked as he stood back up.  
“Out Balor.” Megan whispered, pointing towards the door.  
He chuckled. “Alright. Alright. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Night Finn.”

He closed the door behind him. Megan threw on a comfy shirt and got back into ned. She thought about the night as she drifted off into sleep. Even when Finn would go into his primal mode, he had a way of making her feel safe. With everything Megan did in her daily life, taking care of everything and everyone, she loved being able to relinquish that control to someone else once in a while. To have someone else take charge and for her to just do what she was told. However she didn’t feel that there was anyone in her life that she would really feel comfortable talking to about this. Letting them know things she had tried, and what she wanted to try. She was worried they would all think she was weird. But Fin made her feel comfortable. She frequently found herself wondering if this arrangement they had was still a good idea. Worried what it could do to their friendship. But she was never able to turn him away.


End file.
